


[Podfic of] A History of Blisters

by knight_tracer



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb (podfic) [3]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Side Jonathan of Conté/Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jonathan Conte gets himself a boyfriend. Alanna Trebond gets herself a cat.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A History of Blisters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A History of Blisters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853815) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Podfic Length: 21:44  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/03%20A%20History%20of%20Blisters.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/03%20A%20History%20of%20Blisters.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
